


The Life of a Rare Neko

by PhanWriter2000



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanWriter2000/pseuds/PhanWriter2000
Summary: Nekos are rare, they take up about 20% of the population and usually end up as teachers and other small jobs that don’t pay that well. An intelligent neko who becomes someone who makes lots of money is very rare. When a neko is born to normal parents they immediately give up the child because no one really likes nekos. Nekos have always been outlawed and it has always been that way and one neko in particular might just end up breaking these neko norms.





	1. Dan's New School

**Author's Note:**

> New story i hope you enjoy :) I am obsessed with neko Dan so the rest of my stories will be neko Dan. :p

Nekos are rare, they take up about 20% of the population and usually end up as teachers and other small jobs that don’t pay that well. An intelligent neko who becomes someone who makes lots of money is very rare. When a neko is born to normal parents they immediately give up the child because no one really likes nekos. Nekos have always been outlawed and it has always been that way and one neko in particular might just end up breaking these neko norms.

 

“Common Dan you’re going to be late!” My mum yells from downstairs. We just moved from the south to the north where my mum got a new job. She isn’t my real mother, she is one of those rare people who actually care about nekos, my real mother left me in the woods and the women I consider my mother took me in and cared for me, recently though she has been absorbed in work and is usually not home. I am almost 18 so I don’t mind because I can take care of myself and I know how important work is.

Since we just moved I have to go to a new school, there was only 1 other neko at my old school and we were friends, no one else liked us, the chances of there being a neko at my new school are slim but there is always hope, I certainly try my best to see the best in everything. I know It is going to snow today so I pull on my baby blue fluffy sweater and put on my blue and white flower crown over my brown curls. I have to get big flower crowns because the normal sized ones don’t fit around my ears. I slip on my white convers and grab my bag and head out of the door after saying by to my mum.

We moved into a house pretty close to the school, it is about a 10 minuet walk, I haven’t had a chance to explore this small town yet but I will this weekend, at least it’s Monday and not the middle of the week. I walk just inside the gates of the school and take in the site of trees along the walkways and in the grass, looks more like a small forest than a school campus. I notice a map board and take out my schedule walking over to it. There are 6 buildings each have 2 floors. All my classes are in buildings 4 and 6. I mentally record the map and where my classes are and go to the first one.

I got lots of stares from everyone I passed, no one ever liked me, nekos are always outlawed, I just hope I don’t get hurt like I did at my old school. I keep my head down clutching my bad closely as I make my way to my first class avoiding eye contact with everyone. I find my first class, it is History class, I have always been good at history, it’s not my favorite but I’v always found it easy. Being a neko I get enough hate but being a smart nerdy neko im surprised I haven’t been killed yet. I walk into the class, not to many people have arrived yet but the few that are there all look up and stare.

“Hello, you must be Daniel the new student, I am Ms. Mark, we have assigned seats you can sit in the back on the very right next to Phil.” She points with her pen toward the back and that’s when I spot the only person sitting in the back. I slowly walk to the back taking in this boys features. He has ebony hair, pale skin, a lip piercings and an eyebrow piercings, and a few tattoos from what I can see. As I take my seat next to him I can see his eyes are a blueish green, they would be pretty if he didn’t have such a hard angry look to them, he doesn’t look like the nicest person at first look, but if I know anything it is not judge a book by its cover, he may look scary but he may be nice.

I take out a notebook and some pens. They just started a new unit in this class so that is lucky, I pay attention fully to everything the teacher says and take loads of notes like the nerd that I am. Phil next to me doesn’t take a single note, history it hard for most people I’m surprised he isn’t taking notes like everyone else. 

“There are a few minutes until the bell; you may speak until it rings.” Ms. Mark announced. Immediately the room filled with voices as no one held back from speaking. I haven’t looked toward Phil since the middle of class, when I glance over I see he is drawing, he is leaning close to the paper so I can’t see what it is he is drawing. I decide not to interrupt him but instead I just watch him draw. The bell rings and everyone starts to flow out of the room, Phil finally leans away from the paper and I can see it is a beautiful landscape with mountains and rivers. I go to my next class and the pattern repeats with my note taking and Phil not taking notes instead drawing. Phil is not in my last class but is in every other class. 

I went through the day talking to no one but the teachers, most the teachers are nekos as per usual. The last class just ended so I head out and sit under a tree looking up at the gray clouds, it hasn’t started snowing yet but it will any moment. Snow has always been my favorite, I find it so pretty. I eat an apple while I sit under a tree in the front grass of the campus, I just finished my apple and started to stand and the snow started, the show was soft I loved it. It did not snow too much in the south but I know it snows a lot here. I threw away my apple and started to walk toward the gate when some guys approached me.

“Hey look, the new neko student.” I look at the group and see that Phil is standing beside the 3 of them. They all look quite similar, dark, tattoos, and piercings. I don’t want to make enemies on my first day here so I try to walk around them but the larger guy blocks my path.

“How rude, we just want to introduce our selves. Im Jax.” Says the large guy who blocked my path.

“Im AJ and this is Phil.” Spoke the guy standing in the middle. I decide to play along and try not to make them to angry.

“Hello, I’m Dan.” 

“Dan the flower neko” AJ spoke and him and Jax laughed while Phil stayed quiet. He didn’t seem to speak much. Jax grabbed my flower crown off my head and held it above his head.

“Hey give it back that’s my favorite.” I say trying to reach it but he is much taller than me and I can’t reach it. 

“Oh I’ll give it back” Jax spoke, AJ pushed me and I landed on my tale and winced at the pain. I looked up and Jax ripped my flower crown in half throwing it at my face. The 2 laugh and they walk away, I glance at Phil he looks almost… apologetic. He must be the nice guy of the bad boy group. They all walk away and I pick up the pieces of my flower crown. At least there isn’t mud yet so I don’t have to worry about ruining my jumper, I felt my phone buzz and took it out. Mom: I won’t be home today sorry got held up with work use the emergency card to buy some pizza or something. At least she won’t be home so I won’t be questioned about how my crown got broken, I head home and quickly change out of my wet clothes into my pale pink jumper and sit on the porch watching the snow fall until night fall.


	2. Welcome to our school

I stayed sitting on the porch so long my fingers went numb. I decided that it was probably a good time to come inside now. The cold doesn’t bother me too much, don’t get me wrong I love warmth but there is serenity in show and cold weather. I run a hot bath and soak in it until the water ran cold. The whole time I kept replaying the event with those 3 guys from this afternoon. Each time Phil looks like he feels sorry for me, he didn’t do anything bad to me like the others, I don’t think he wanted to. His appearance is a little scary at first glance but I do strongly believe that he has a good heart, until proven otherwise I want to see if I can find the good in him. I put on some shorts after my bath, I don’t even bother with a shirt. I go and lay on my bed and do the reading assigned for my English class. I finish all my work for school and decide to get dressed to go walk around, I haven’t explored this little town yet and what better time than now, there probably won’t be many other people out in the snow at night so I can have some alone time.

I step out into the snowy weather with my white jumper and blue skinny jeans with my black boots. I took the emergency money card with me so I can stop by a café and get a little snack. I burn everything I see into my memory, the grocery shop, a flower shop, a book store, then I finally reach the café. I read the sign on the door and they close at 7pm, it is barely 7:20 so I just missed it. I will have to remember to come back during the day. I keep walking past more shopping centers and small businesses until I reach the bridge. This is a bridge that leads into the woods on the edge of town, cars don’t come on this bridge it is purely for people to walk. I walk to the left side of the bridge and lean over slightly to look at the rushing river below, it seems, familiar, but it is to dark to place where I have seen it before. I hop up onto the wall of the bridge and just sit on the ledge. Just as I expected there isn’t really anybody here, there was one couple who passed by and a stray dog. I stay on this bridge for quite a while just sitting looking at the river and the trees.

It is almost 10pm and the wind picked up and it got a lot colder. I decide I should probably head back home before I get hypothermia. I hop off the wall and look into the woods and it looks like a dark figure quickly hid behind a tree. Was someone watching me? I quickly head home periodically looking behind me hoping whoever that dark figure was doesn’t follow me home. Luckily every time I glanced behind me there was nothing but my own shadow from the street lights. I quickly enter my house and lock the door behind me starting a fire and sit in front of it to warm up. Why would that dark figure hide behind a tree, that person would have only done that if they didn’t want to be seen, that means they were defiantly watching me. I decide not to tell my mum because she would just scold me and yell at me for being out that late and I hate being yelled at. I head up to bed, knowing my luck if I run into those guys again they won’t be as nice as they were today so I better get some good rest, I might need it. 

I woke up late so I didn’t bother brushing my hair. I quickly put on a white shirt and quite jeans with my white converse. I decide not to wear a flower crown today in case those guys try to brake it again. I quickly head out noticing my mum wasn’t home, I’m not surprised at this point and I quickly walk to school. I get there within 3 minutes of the bell thankfully and immediately head to my first class. Just like yesterday Phil is sitting there with his head down over a paper and everyone give me judgmental stares as I walk to my seat. Phil glances at me as I sit down.

“Hello.” I smile at him. He doesn’t reply, I didn’t expect him to. I silently watch him draw more on the same landscape from yesterday until the lesson starts. Surprisingly, I took more notes than I did yesterday, I can’t help it I have always been a good student. I was so busy in the lesson I didn’t even think about a conversation topic to talk to about with Phil. I really do want to get to know him soon. The class ends and Phil is the first to walk out and I follow him. Since we have most of the same classes I’m sure he won’t think anything of us heading in the same direction. The same routine for each class. He draws, I take notes, I walk behind him to the next class The cycle ends when I go to my last class that we don’t have together. I was heading to my last class when someone covered my mouth and pulled me into a small shed behind the building.

I kicked and flailed trying to get away but to no avail, this person was much larger and stronger than me. I realized shortly that there were 2 people. They threw me on the ground in this small shed and closed the door, there was hardly any light in here but there was enough that I could see it was AJ and Jax. Phil isn’t with them. I stand up quickly and try to back away from them only to be met with the wall of the shed. I started to cry, I cry when I’m scared. 

“Aww look the little flower neko is crying what a wimp. Common, we are just welcoming you to our school” Jax laughs. 

“You will remain quiet otherwise we won’t go easy on you” AJ speaks as they both come closer.

“Please I haven’t don’t anything to you guys please just let me go.” I plead with no reply. Jax pinned me against the wall while AJ started to hit me over and over, I can handle a little pain but punch after punch and my body started to go numb. Jax released his grip and started to hit my face while AJ was punching my gut and kicking my legs. By this point I had fallen to the ground curled up as they kept kicking me crying from the pain. They eventually stopped after what seemed like hours but really was only about 10 minutes and they left and shut the door I heard a click and got up and ran to the door. They locked it from the outside. They locked me in here, not to mention they took my coat and it is freezing. I call out for help but everyone is in their classes by now and no one can hear me. I sit curled up trying to stay warm hoping someone will notice I’m gone and come looking for me soon.


	3. fainting in his arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little over 300 words. suppper short but i had to cut it short as i have to go somewhere. hope you like it though.

I did not bring my phone with me today because I was in a rush and forgot it. I did not know how long I was in here but it seems like forever. I finally stopped sobbing and the pain has grown and my whole body is throbbing and my eye is probably becoming purple. I heard a voice and immediately stood up banging on the door screaming for someone to help me. I heard a click and the door slid open.

“Oh god Dan, who did this to you?” It was Ms. Mark. I couldn’t tell her, who knows what the boys will do if I got them in trouble. I shook my head and ran past her; I need to get home as soon as possible. I just ran as fast as I could and the few students still on campus stared, I think I even ran by Phil who was sitting probably drawing something but I was too busy running to see what he was doing. I heard him call my name as I ran by him but I didn’t stop. I didn’t stop until I was back into my house; thankfully my mom still wasn’t home. I was too busy trying to breath while sobbing and I forgot to lock the front door. I ran up to the bathroom and threw up. My stomach was emptied and I did not have strength to stand up. I heard the front door; I presume my mom came home. I forced myself to stand instantly feeling dizzy. I wiped my face and leave the bathroom. I was heading to my room when I saw Phil in my hallway.

“Dan what happened. You ran by crying and you looked hurt so I followed you.” I couldn’t respond. Another wave of dizziness hit me and I collapsed. The last thing I remembered was Phil catching me as I fainted.


	4. A new friend

I was back in that shed, I was crying out for help but no sound was coming out. I tried to scream but I failed. I was stuck in here, crying, and no one to come to my aid.

I woke up with a start from having that nightmare. I don’t remember getting into my bed after running home, I remember… Phil… in my hallway. I must have collapsed. I look around my room and everything is still the same and no sigh on Phil, he must have left I presume after taking me to my bed when I fainted. It’s only the middle of the week and I just started. No way I will miss school this soon into starting. I stand nearly falling over, I’m still getting dizzy. I’ve never missed a day and I won’t start today. I get changed and don’t bother to comb my hair putting on my pink flower crown. I head down the stairs to be confronted with my mom.  
“Dan sweaty what happened to your face?”

“Nothing you should be worried about mum.”

“Well I am worried, your friend that was here told me to check up on you.”

“My friend?”

“Yes, his name was Phil, lovely boy; he also left you this note. He asked me if I would let you stay home today, I didn’t know why but seeing you now I think you could use some time to rest love.” She handed me the note, “Please tell me what happened Danny, are you being hurt at your new school I can hire a teacher and you can be homeschooled again.”

“No, I don’t like being isolated like that, please don’t worry mum.” I open the note and start reading ‘Dear Dan, it’s a good thing I was there to catch you when you fainted, if I hadn’t your head might have hit the floor. I was worried when I saw you running and crying so I followed you home, looks like I was right to be worried. Please stay home and rest, I know you like to take lots of notes so I will take some with the classes we share and I will come by and bring them to you with any homework we will have. If you are ever in trouble and you need me please tell me, here is my number just in case. Signed, the boy you like to watch draw (and yeah, I see you watching me while I draw). I smile down at the note, so he is a nice boy, I’m glad. 

“I think I do want to stay home today mum.”

“Okay sweaty that is fine, I will call your teachers and have them email me your homework so you don’t miss out.”

“Don’t worry mum, my friend that was here will bring them after school.” 

“Okay love, I am already running late for work, are you okay by yourself.”

“Yes mum, I’ll call if anything happens.”

“Alright, I will see you later darling.” My mum hugged me shortly then left for work. I know my mom loves me but she also loves work and it’s hard to get good bonding time when she is always at work. I input Phil’s number into my phone and put it on speed dial just in case I need to ring him quickly. I got a small wavy of dizziness again. I momentarily forgot about my injuries. I slowly hobble my way back up the stairs and run a warm bath with some lavender bath salt and lavender muscle relaxing body soap. Lavender and Coconut are my favorite scents, mixing them however isn’t too pleasant. I submerge myself in the supper hot water and sink low so just my head is poking out. One advantage of being short, my whole body can fit under the water in a bath. 

I finish my bath and pat myself dry. I leave my hair wet, I am in too much pain still to keep standing while I dry it. Since I have the house to my self today I watch harry potter and the deathly hallows in the living room. It’s been a while since I’ve had luxury time like this to just be by myself with no work and relax. It is lunch time at the school right now. I decide to send Phil a text so he also has my number in his phone. 

‘Thanks for yesterday Phil. It would have been bad if I hit my head and got a concussion or something lol’. I send it trying to be a little upbeat. It only takes about 10 seconds before I got a reply. 

‘Yes that indeed would be bad; your mother is lovely btw. Also how are you feeling? I’m glad you choose to stay home to rest.’

‘I am still in pain a little, I got rid of some of the pain by taking a long bath, are you actually taking notes for me instead of drawing?’

“Haha yeah, of course, speaking of, the last class of the day we don’t have the same class, what is your last class so I can at least get you the homework?’ It hadn’t even crossed my mind that we have one class different.

‘It is world history in room 503. Thanks so much for your help Phil, after seeing you with those guys who pushed me down the first day I thought you were going to be a bad person, I’m glad you’re not.’

‘Most people’s first impression of me is bad because of my appearance; I haven’t met someone who hasn’t thought that at first. I’m glad I can help, I hope we can be friends.’ I can’t help smiling like an idiot at this point.

‘I would love that. It is lunch time isn’t it? What are you eating?’

‘Just a sandwich, hbu? What have you eaten today?’

‘Nothing actually’ I quickly text my mom, she forgot to leave the card for me to eat, we never keep any food in the house really we always eat out or order food. ‘And it appears my mom didn’t leave me the card to order some food so I probably won’t be eating until she gets home, don’t worry though Phil, I’m used to not eating every day.’

‘How can I not worry that is horrible that you don’t always eat every day. Hey the next class is about to start, I will come by after school. No need to give me your address I already know where you live lol’ I smile but don’t send a reply. I spend the rest the afternoon playing guild wars 2.


	5. pizza and friendship

I kept dying over and over in guild wars 2. I was distracted by Phil texting me in between classes checking up on me. He is a really nice guy, not to mention he is handsome. I pause my game as he texted me after school.

‘Hey Dan, you would not believe the shock on literally every single teachers face when i took notes instead of drawing, strongly it was actually kind of nice to pay attention in class for once.’ I literally laugh out loud that is the best thing I’ve heard all month. I was about to reply when I got another text. This is the most texts I’ve ever gotten in one day too.

‘I’m curious, do you like burgers or pizza more?’

 

‘What you can’t just expect me to choose just one I love them both.’  
‘Haha okay I should have expected that they are both yummy, anyways I’m heading to your place, I have to make a few stops first but should be there sometime within the next 45 minutes, I’ll let you know when I’m close.’ I decide to save my game and watch TV, there aren’t any good shows on right now so I just rent a horror movie. They are better at night but still a little scary during the day. I get out my phone to send a text during a non-scary part of the movie

‘Hey ma, do you know when you are going to be home today?’

‘Actually I was just about to text you I have to stay late probably won’t be home until after midnight. Is there something you need because I can come home if there is?’

‘No I am alright I was just curious, I am going to have a friend over for a while.’

‘Oh it is that Phil from yesterday?’

‘Yeah it is, he is bringing my work and we might hang out after I’m not sure yet.’

‘Alright darling I have to get back to work call if anything happens and you need me to come home.’ I set my phone beside me on the couch and play the movie. The sun is setting, now that its winder the sun sets at like 5 and it’s just past 4:30. I wrap my tail around me in fear at a scary part; the suspense is building up in the movie when my phone buzzes nearly making my soul leave my body.

‘I am a few blocks away, be there in a jiffy.’ I smile and shake my head, what kind of person these says still says jiffy. Phil is adorable. I turn off the movie but stay stated on the couch so I don’t seem too exited. The door bells rings and I jump up a little to enthuizasticly and walk quickly and open the door.  
“I hope you like peperoni” Phil states and I see him holding pizza and a shopping bag.

“In fact I do, and thanks for knocking this time instead of coming straight in” I smile and step aside letting him in. “You can just set the pizza on the coffee table and wait in here I’ll get some paper towels. We don’t have plates to hope your fine eating off your lap” Phil chuckled then responded.

“That is the best way to eat in my opinion.” I simply roll my eyes as he puts the stuff down and I go to the cupboard in the kitchen for a role of paper towels. I walk back in and see he has helped himself to the couch.

“Making yourself at home I see.” I chuckle and sit next to him as he opens the pizza box.

“This place feels more like a home than my actual home.” 

“What do you mean?” I ask putting a slice of pizza onto a paper towel.

“Oh I almost forgot,” He says completely dogging my question, “When I took you to your room after you fainted I saw you had a lot of awesome books, I saw you were missing the last book in the beautiful creature series so I bought it for you.” Phil handed me the book.

“Oh my god I have been wanting this book for ages but never had enough money thank you so much Phil.”

“You’re welcome Dan, I figured it would make you feel better if I got a gift before I came over.” I smile down at the book running my hand over the cover. Man do I love reading, I am really happy he bought me this.

“Um would you like to watch a movie?”

“Sure that sounds cool; you have a nice TV much bigger than mine.” 

“Alright, what type of movies do you like?”

“Oh that’s a tough one; Above all I would have to say that I love horror the best.”

“Really me too! I just finished a horror movie before you got here; I am totally up for watching another.”

“Sounds like a plan.” I smile scrolling through the horror movies picking one I hadn’t seen before. I asked and Phil hadn’t seen it earthier. We ate almost most the pizza by ourselves and watched the movie. My natural reaction to scary parts is to hug my knees and wrap my tail around myself. I was totally sucked into the movie that I didn’t realize about halfway through Phil put his arm around me at a scary part. Most likely to comfort me but he kept it there the rest of the movie. When the movie ended then I realized exactly where phils arm was around my back with my head resting on him and im pretty sure my face now looks like a tomato.  
“Um are you done with the pizza?” I asked slightly scooting away.

“Yeah are you?”

“Yeah I’ll go put it in the fridge.” I stand up and go put the pizza in the fridge trying to calm my nerves. I walk back to the living room but I don’t sit down. 

“It’s getting late isn’t it, how come your parents aren’t home?” Phil asks taking a drink of soda.

“Well my mom won’t be home until after midnight and I’ve never met my dad.” I say a bit shamefully. 

“Oh, well I should probably head out.”

“Actually, I umm.” I can feel my face heating up already, “I usually watch horror movies with my mom so I’m not scared going to bed, if it’s not too much to ask.”  
“Sure, let me tell my dad I’ll be staying out late.”

“Are you sure you’re okay staying until I fall asleep?’

“Don’t worry Dan it’s perfectly fine.” Phil smiled up at me. 

“Alright, well I would say I would take you to my room but you already know where it is.” I smile looking down at the floor. Phil just laughs and stands taking my hand and pulling me toward my room. 

“I need to change into pajamas.” Phil got the hint and turned around. I don’t want him to see my body with all its scars, they are healed and I haven’t self-harmed in a while but they are still ugly. “Okay im good.” Phil turns back around.

“Do you think you are well enough to go to school tomorrow as well? Oh speaking of school.” Phil takes out all the notes he took. “here.”

“Thanks. I haven’t decided yet about going to school tomorrow or not.” I look at them and each page has a little doodle in the corner and I smirk. “So you still couldn’t help but draw I see.”

“Haha yeah, I had to draw something while I took notes otherwise I would have lost my mind.” We both laugh in synch. I get settled into bed and lay on my side facing my room. Phil sits down on the bed next to me keeping me comfort just like I asked. I really like Phil, I’m glad we are friends.


	6. Straight hair and Pancakes

I woke up really early; it is Thursday morning at about 5:13am. I decided that I wanted to go to school today. I get up and go to the bathroom removing my clothes, the bruises are still prominent but starting to fade. I turn on the shower and step in, it wasn’t until the cold water hit my face that I fully awakened and I screeched jumping backwards. I waited until it got supper hot before I stepped back under the stream of water. I had lots of time to get ready for school so I took my time soaking in the shower after washing my hair and body. I was in the shower so long the water started to run cold. I got out, dried off. I put my boxers on and blow dried my hair. I haven’t straightened my hair in a while so I decide to do that today since I have plenty of time. I finish my hair and head back to my room.

I take a look at the clock; it is only 5:58. ‘I still have an hour and a half’ I think to myself. I decide carefully what to wear today; I changed about 4 times before I settled on black skinny jeans with a light pink shirt with flowers on it and my black converse. Finally satisfied with my outfit I go to my bedside table and look at my phone. 2 messages come up.

Phil: Good morning Dan, Are you coming to school today?

I quickly reply that yes I am and look at the other message.

Mom: Hey honey, you woke up early, I heard you in the shower but couldn’t wait to say hi I had to leave for work, since you are awake so early I left the card so maybe you can go eat breakfast out somewhere, I’m sure you will find a nice place. Have a good day.

I don’t reply to my mother’s text instead I grab my bag and light blue hoodie and head down stairs. I decide this is a perfect opportunity to check out that little café I stopped by before but was closed. I make sure I have the work I missed from yesterday and grab the card putting it in my wallet, grabbing my keys then I stop. I turn around and see a note on the table in the lounge, It is from Phil. ‘Hey Dan, in case I forget to text you in the morning I’m leaving this, if you don’t come to school I will take notes for you again so you don’t have to worry, but if you do come to school I will wait by the front gate until the warning bell rings to see if you come’ It wasn’t until I set the note in my bag did I realize that I was smiling like an idiot. Not once did I even attempt to rid myself of the smile. I head out locking the front door behind me and turn left and head toward the café.

I have about an hour before I should start heading to school. I reach the café and it has quite a few others here for morning coffee. I sit at a booth in the corner and a waitress approaches me.

“Hello dear what can I get for you.”

“Hello,” I replied, “Can I just get a coffee with milk and plain butter pancakes?”

“Of course sweetheart, it will be right out.” She wrote down my simple order and walked away. While I waited I got some of the work out I missed yesterday and start working on it. I easily finish the work for 2 of my classes by the time she brings my food and refills my coffee cup. I continue to eat while I work.

“How are your pancakes dear?” the waitress came back after I was halfway done with them. I smile at her swallowing some coffee.

“They are the best I have had actually.”

“I am glad to hear that, would you like more coffee.”

“Oh yes please.” She pours some more coffee in my mug and I add milk and sugar. I finish my food and finish my work I missed easily within that hour. I still have a few minutes so I decide to send Phil a text.

Dan: Hey Philly did you have breakfast this morning? I am at this little café not far from my house and their pancakes are amazing.

Phil: Actually I haven’t eaten yet I only had time for coffee. And really? I might have to go and try those pancakes to test if they really are amazing.

I put all my stuff back in my bag and stand up to go pay at the counter.

“Will that be all for you sir?” the middle aged man at the counter asked.

“Actually can I get 3 chocolate donuts and a coffee to go as well?” He typed in my order while another worker made the coffee and he put the donuts in a small box for me. I paid and walked into the brisk morning. I head to school hoping Phil was true to his word in his note that he will be waiting at the gate for me.


End file.
